Halloween 2007
Overview The Halloween 2007 event ran from Thursday, October 25 until Wednesday, October 31, 2007. It included the return of Halloween collectors, the redecoration of Lion's Arch and Kamadan, and the return of Mad King Thorn who once again terrorized the populace with 'hilarious' jokes while at the same time rewarding them with special holiday treats. This event was similar to the past events of Halloween 2005 and Halloween 2006. This year a new item, the Trick-or-Treat Bag, and a new mini-game, the Costume Brawl, were added to the celebration. This is from the Official Event Page: :When sunlight wanes to shadow :And mists fill nights once clear :Tis time to think of monarchs'' :Who visit once a year. :Hail, Thorn, the king demented, :Whose laughter fills the air :Where cunning gifts are given :With wit and deadly flair! :And as the season passes :Remember what you've seen :In Lion's Arch and Kamadan :On this good Halloween. NPCs NPCs added for this event: *Bobby (Costume Brawl) *Bruce the Herald *Ghosts *Mad King's Guard *Mad King Thorn (during his visits) *Transformed Elonian *Transformed Krytan NPCs in Lion's Arch who were transformed for this event: *Collectors: **Alton Thorne - appears as a Necrid Horseman *Merchants and Traders: - trussed up in cobwebs **Bodrus the Outfitter (Merchant) **Haddon (Dye Trader) **Shad (Material Trader) **Argus (Rare Material Trader) **Magi Nor (Rare Scroll Trader) **Angel (Rune Trader) *Trainers: **Firstwatch Sergio (Skill Trainer) - appears as an Executioner *Various: **Armen the Guide - appears as a Chained Soul **Jiaju Tai - appears as a female Ghost **Lionguards (numerous) - some appear as Ghosts **Magi Malaquire - appears as an Executioner Mad King's Guard (Henchmen) The Mad King's Guards are actually Henchmen. You can add them to your party and take them to explorable areas. Items *Scarecrow Mask for completing the event in Lion's Arch. *Mummy Mask for completing the event in Kamadan. *Trick-or-Treat Bag: dropped randomly by monsters, awarded to the winning team in a Costume Brawl, and also given as a reward for doing what the Mad King wishes during his appearances. These can contain: **Candy Apple **Candy Corn **Ghost-in-the-Box **Pumpkin Cookie **Squash Serum **Transmogrifier Tonic **Vial of Absinthe **Witch's Brew Collectors Although they collect different items, all of the Horseman Collectors offer the same items: *Ghost-in-the-Box *Squash Serum *Transmogrifier Tonic (only those marked with * ) *Vial of Absinthe *Witch's Brew *Ascalon City **'''Horseman Nurmangor collecting 3 Charr Carvings **'Horseman Irimund' collecting 2 Ornate Grawl Necklaces *Lion's Arch **'Horseman Vulgamor' collecting 3 Decayed Orr Emblems **'Horseman Malfein' collecting 2 Glowing Hearts **'Horseman Sorcien' collecting 1 Feathered Caromi Scalp *Henge of Denravi **'Horseman Saralim' collecting 2 Maguuma Manes **'Horseman Darelum' collecting 1 White Mantle Emblem *Kamadan **'Horseman Naramor' collecting 2 Mandragor Carapaces **'* Horseman Garthim' collecting 3 Sentient Roots **'Horseman Aramon' collecting 3 Juvenile Termite Legs *Champion's Dawn **'Horseman Jaysin' collecting 3 Copper Shillings **'* Horseman Bishma' collecting 3 Fledgling Skree Wings *Kodlonu Hamlet **'Horseman Kronar' collecting 3 Silver Bullion Coins **'* Horseman Vadir' collecting 1 Chunk of Drake Flesh *Sunspear Great Hall **'Horseman Maxilus' collecting 2 Mandragor Carapaces **'* Horseman Nuher' collecting 3 Sentient Roots Redecorated Towns *Lion's Arch *Tomb of the Primeval Kings *Droknar's Forge *Kamadan, Jewel of Istan External links *[http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/halloween2k7/default.php Halloween 2007 announcement on the Official Guild Wars website] *[http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10212291 Guild Wars Guru Event Guide] Category:Special events *2007